Heaven's a Lie
by xKandiVenomx
Summary: A young girl is rescued and brought to Forks to start her new life. Things are not all well though when she finds out about the secrets there and gets involved. How will she get out? Does she want to? First time writing! Be nice plz!


A/N- This is my first time posting anything, so don't be too mean k? I try my best. Thanks to my BFF Kenzie for some of the ideas! 3

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 1- What I always wanted

It was cold and rainy as 16 year old Lilly Rose Waters stumbled through the open field. He long, waste length red hair with black bangs wet and stuck to her face and her black make-up running down her sad, pale face. Her crystal green eyes wept like the rain as she fell down on the wet ground losing strength and laying now on the soaked ground. My frail and super thin body barely visible in the big field and just as I was about to close my long, thick black lashes a shadow flashed over me. My vibrant eyes looked up and saw the picture of a woman holding a black umbrella over me to stop the rain.

"You poor thing." She said as she get down on her knees with the umbrella. I could now see she was dressed in a long, flowing black dress and a corset. She smiled at me through her black lipstick.

"How did you make it out here like this?" She asked.

I did not reply.

She pulled me up from the ground with her lace gloved hands and helped to walk me out of the field.

"Lets get you somewhere warm." She said as we walked.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

3 MONTHS LATER.

I was sitting on my bed listening to my ipod and drawing a beautiful picture on a drawing pad I had. Someone was calling my name but I couldn't hear through my music.

"Lilly." One of my sisters waved her hand in front of my face.

It was Juliet. She looked at me with her light blue eyes covered in black eye-liner and eye-shadow. She smiled at me through her red lipstick and twirled her purple hair with black streaks. Juliet wasn't really my sister but she lived with me in a house owned by Madame Sue. She was a gothic witch who took in lost girls and gave them a place to live. She was the one who saved me that dday out in the woods.  
I took of my headphones and looked at her intensely with my wintergreen eyes.

"What?" I asked all moody.

"Madame Sue wants to talk to you!" Juliet replied and smiled.

Juliet was only 12 years old and looked up to me. I could tell she wanted to be just like me and that's why she died her hair and put on black makeup and stuff. I didn't know why she wanted to be like me though because I was so messed up. I have no memories of my past at all and the last thing I remember is being lost in the field where Madame Sue found me. It made me very sad and angry to not know who I was or who my parents were or even where I came from. All I know is that there are weird scars up my arm that look like ancient letters that I don't understand. I kept them covered up b my long black gloves with no fingers that I wore every day.

"What does she want?" I asked as I stood up from my bed and fixed my long black skirt that was covered with black lace and small chains around the waste.

"Its time for your weekly check up." Julliet replied and then she went and sat on her bed across from mine.

I sighed aand walked out of the room into the beautiful gohic hallway of Madame Sues mansion. I walked down the hall with the sound of my heeled boots clicking and echoing on the way. I saw my other sisters as they did there stuff for the day. We were all gothic girls here and I was the oldest one there and the newest. I stopped at a big gothic red door at the end of the hall that was the entrance to Madame Sues study and knocked 3 times.

"Come in Lilly." Her gentle voice said through the door.

I opened the door and walked inside. Madame Sue greeted me with a smile and brought me over to a circle of candles with two pillows inside it. She took a blade out and cut her finger and let a drop fall into the center of the circle and I did the same and then we went inside and kneeled down on the pillows.

"Now… how are the nightmares?" She asked as she let down her long, wavy black hair and looked at me all serious witth her icy-blue eyes.

"The same and maybe getting worse. I keep seeing this man and its like his eyes glow with gold and his skin glistenes in the sunlight but I cant see his face. And then, everything goes black and I can only hear these voices in a language I don't understand. They get more and more loud and its like their screaming!" I said and almost started to cry.

"Hush girl, hush." Madame sue said and put her finger to my lips.

"But something else happened too. There was blood everywhere this time and I had blood all on me and was in the dark! What does this mean!" I cried.

"HUSH!" Madame sue said louder this time.

She dipped her finger into a cup in front of here. It was covered in a blue powder when she took it out and then she touched the middle of my forehead with her finger and closed her eyes. I saw her concentrating really hard and then my eyes rolled back so you could only see the white part. I saw black for second and then the voices from my dreams started to yell inside my head again. I wanted to cry but I had to do this because I had to know!

Suddenly, the voices started to make sense!

"Lilly… Lilly… Only you! Only you! You can save us! You can save us all!" They were shouting.

"Be ware the boy with the golden eyes! Be ware the blood!" They kept shouting.

Then Madame Sue pulled her hand away and looked at me all shocked. The Symbols on my arm were glowing a bright blue colour!

"WHAT DOES HIS MEAN?" I cried.

"You, Lilly Rose Waters have a great destiny." Madame Sue said very serious.

"And that man with the golden eyes? Who is he?" I asked still crying and my black makeup going down my face.

Madame Sue closed her eyes and brought her hands to her head to concentrate really hard. Suddenly… Her eyes opened and she looked really surprised. She looked at me without making a face and said…

"You must be ware of the boy, Edward Cullen…" She said.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: It's a boring chappy but it will get better soon. Plz tell me what you think ^_^


End file.
